


【狡宜】非正常情爱实录

by ayaoyao



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaoyao/pseuds/ayaoyao
Summary: “三年又三年，这都十年啦，但我们依然无法分手”





	【狡宜】非正常情爱实录

研究心灵构造的学科中，有一个分支叫做Abnormal Psychology。Abnormal，异常，非正常。那是处在正态分布平均值两个标准差之外的少数人群，犯罪系数超过100，任意执行对象。

非正常情爱实录

-2118.03  
宜野座伸元是一个偏差值。  
他今天上午轮休，日程表排的计划是定期的精神压力护理。从执行官宿舍出门前，家庭管家照例对他的实时状态进行了一番评估。  
他如今的色相是橄榄绿，同他的眼睛颜色一致，他觉得其中有那么些讽刺的味道。犯罪系数则常年保持在140上下，一个“轻度超标”的水平。他希望今天不要轮到女性医师，她们总会像个慈爱的保育员那样对他柔声鼓励说，现在的情况真的很好哦，您要保持积极乐观的信心，相信再过不久，重返监视官的岗位也是很有希望的。  
他每每都会对她们回以礼貌的道谢致意，但他心里明白这不可能。  
这次他运气不错，当值的医师是同他较为相熟的一位，为人说话都很有分寸，不会问一些多余的问题。  
“像您这么定期按时过来的执行官太少见了，每次都是我们一遍一遍地追着催，有时候还不得不让监视官给押过来。”在快要结束问询的时候医师顺口这么说着，他一面说一面颇为不解地摇了摇头，“要说因为您是前监视官的话，那以前狡啮先生可是带头不听话的……”  
他像是意识到了什么地惶急刹住了话，有些不安地朝宜野座瞧去一眼。  
而宜野座不在意地笑了笑：“这很正常。不论是上学的时候还是做监视官，他都是不听话的。”  
许是感觉到气氛变得微妙尴尬，医师有些草草了事地给他又嘱咐了几句，便说道：“之后家庭管家会在日常生活中给您详细的指导建议。”  
他道了谢，领了增补的药剂回去。执行官中确实少有像他这样对定期的检查都每回必至，但他这么做也并非出于想要早日“康复”。事实上，他根本不认为会有恢复的可能性。  
他之所以例行公事地完成这些，只不过是因为部下逃掉精神监护兴许会给常守添麻烦，而他最不想要看到她为难。

次日的晚间，家庭管家遵循他的惯例设置播放新闻节目，忽而一个通知信息跳了出来。  
“收到一条给您的个性化推荐消息，”硬币管家调出来一个新界面，它翻了一个面，转而插播成隔离设施里最常见的那种愉悦的播音女声，“厚生省生涯福祉支援系统为您服务。这是近期新开发的压力排解辅助工具，针对您的数据情况分析，应当能够有效缓解情绪郁结与烦躁的问题。”  
“我没有——”宜野座皱起眉头断然否认，接着他眯起眼睛打量投影界面上呈现出的一排器官假体。他脑中轰的一声微微震荡，神情一瞬间冷到了冰点，“……这算什么意思。”  
播音欢天喜地地回答他：“您可以选择喜欢的尺寸，由3D打印即时生成，材质安全卫生——”  
“够了。”  
他按下强制静音的按钮，硬币闭上了嘴巴。紧挨着他的裤脚边，Dime摇着尾巴轻轻嘤咛了一声。  
他把他最忠诚的伙伴给吓到了。他有些歉疚地蹲下来，伸手揉搓这个胆小鬼脖子上的毛。  
在几年前的那场变故里，他失去了很多东西，父亲、左臂、眼镜和身为良善公民的资质。他成为了一种不干净的颜色，一个不正确的数字。但他还是一个基本健全的男人，他可以通过常规的方式来解决问题。他不需要那种“高潮”。

-2108.05  
他们第一次做的过程算不上很浪漫。  
年轻气盛的监视官狡啮慎也不是一个很懂体贴的人。当然了，他有着对犯罪现场一眼即知的细心，有的时候（在他天才的大脑没有被案件塞满的时候）他也可以展现出令人吃惊的温柔，但大部分时候，“那家伙就是一个自说自话的白痴。”宜野座伸元推了推眼镜。  
他此刻被他口中的那个白痴按压在床铺上，手指有点神经质地搅着床单。狡啮凑近在他身前嗅着吻他，“放轻松点，宜野。”狡啮笑得有点张狂，“你信我，我不会弄疼你的。”  
他又黏黏糊糊地说，我怎么舍得。  
可是被初次贯穿的时候宜野座还是疼得连声儿都发不出来。骗子。他拿手盖在脸上，眼角沁出的温热渗进手背皮肤里去。狡啮上下耸动起身子，他也就被带同着在浪尖颠簸，下身的疼痛化开又弥散，叫他分不清到底哪里在疼。  
直到疼痛缓缓地落下去，热流涨潮，他攀援在狡啮的身上忍不住地喘息。他感到羞耻，咬着唇想要压住自己的声音，而狡啮猛然推进，砸进他最无防备的深处。他乱了呼吸地失声叫出来，眼前一阵眩白，所有最美好的东西如同圣诞老人的高空坠物朝他劈头盖脸砸过来。夏日的橘子汽水，烘焙屋的限定面包，新年烟花在晴远夜空中金红闪耀。  
“怎么样，很爽吧？”狡啮嗤嗤的低笑里压不住自鸣得意。  
狡啮慎也是全世界最差劲的混蛋。他在心里悻悻地骂了一句。  
可是，该死的，只有狡啮能让他这样快乐。

-2110.01  
构筑这个世界的钢筋骨架是数字。数字会让悲欢离合等同地被去个性化。对个人而言，身边哪怕是一个人的死亡那也是切实的悲剧，然而千百万人的死亡则失却了情感层面的意义，只会变成统计数据*。数字将一切赋值，从而能够区分高低好坏，正确与错误。  
狡啮慎也是一个错误。  
不应该再靠近他，更不能容许他再吻自己。宜野座僵立在执行官的屋门前这样想。这么做是错误的，这不正常。  
但是当狡啮撬开他抿紧的唇齿的时候，他没有一块肌肉不在发抖，却还是伸手攀附上狡啮的背脊。  
那天他们做了好几次，宜野座觉得再没有过这样长的夜晚，仿佛天空再也不会亮起来。他隐约觉得这样也不错，倘若他们陷入永恒循环的夜晚里，就不用去面对当第二天白日降临的时候，数字就会把他俩分割到两个地方去。  
从数字的顶端跌落下来是多么容易啊。在他身前吻噬他的疯子，他曾经是700分毕业的优等生，全国排位第一的天才，精英中的精英。现在他是个受人唾弃的潜在犯了，啪的一下，就像扣动扳机那样毫不费力。  
平生头一回的，宜野座无法控制地想要问头顶的神明：如果现在这样是不正确的，那么当初为什么要允许？是他们将认可许给了狡啮，许给了他的父亲，又怎么能够收回的那样轻易。

-2118.04  
他从久久无眠的夜里坐起身。初春的天依然料峭，与外界并不相通的宿舍里也渗进来一层凉薄。  
硬币浮现在半空。它安静地看他，一个迷你的月亮。它读取他的心思一般调出一个界面来，一排建模的假体荒淫无度地等待着他。  
“厚生省生涯福祉支援系统为您服务。”它说。  
宜野座清了清嗓子。他问，要……怎么做。  
“请选取您喜欢的尺寸。”不同大小的假体依次亮起了灯，“如果您有偏爱的具体数据，也可以输入指令进行个性化定制。”  
电子音的愉快语调来说这些话实在是过于荒诞，他心慌意乱脑中轰然空白，然后他听见自己几不可闻的声音嗫嚅着回答说，狡啮慎也。  
“收到。开始匹配在逃执行官狡啮慎也的人体工学数据……”  
不。他摇着头，眼看着平日里提供日常供给的装置开始运作（他明天一定会吃不下早饭，宜野座绝望地想），3D打印自动进行，嗡嗡作响的几分钟后，一个——新型压力排解工具，落在了工作台上。  
这太荒唐了。  
他不知道自己是怎么把那东西给拿在手里的。他坐回到床上的时候止不住地发抖，手中捧着狡啮慎也尺寸的假阴茎，就好像那个人已经被致死模式轰成一滩淋漓血沫，而他浑身颤抖地握着他仅存的一星半点尸体。

-2116.07  
他们在异乡重遇的时候，宜野座本没有打算要再跟他做的。  
可是当狡啮的手指抓蹭他的掌心，当他伸出手臂而狡啮就依存地将头抵在他的颈窝里，他就知道他始终渴望这个人。  
他们是两个错误，一对混蛋，对这个社会来说可有可无的坏数字。但是，两个坏掉的零件就不能拥抱了吗？既然负负得正，那么叫他们两个狼狈为奸自我消解，不是正好可以不去祸害他人吗。  
他太久没有感受到他，有一个瞬间这叫他陌生又惊惧。狡啮慎也侵入他身体里的感觉令他失神。他听见自己的心跳，天光白得耀眼炫目，如同阻滞剂打在了脊椎骨缝。狡啮断断续续地呼唤着他的名字，他抬起头来，永无止息的大雨就落进了他们交合的掌纹里。

-2118.05  
他将假阴茎塞进自己的身体里。  
人是适应能力强到不可思议的生物。最初的心理障碍一旦跨过去，整个过程就会变得驾轻就熟。一个月不到，他已经可以隔三差五地拿假体抚慰自己，它自带震动功能，材质安全卫生，用久了还能随时更换一个崭新的。  
顶端探到了肠壁内隐秘的地方，他不禁轻轻倒吸了一口气。那是一处不必开发的密地，一辈子不被触碰也没什么关系。除了强烈到过分的快感、和随后覆顶而来的空虚、还有从下腹蔓延生长到心脏的疼痛，这种行为还能带来什么？这个社会是动荡风暴中飘摇仅存的理想国，每个人都有义务发挥各自的价值，一切都应当用于追求最大的效益。多余的快乐，多余的痛苦，那些都是没有用处的东西，只会增添罪恶，还浪费资源。  
他侧过身蜷起身子，好叫体内的器物更深地抵上最敏感的地带。肠壁温暖包裹住的假物恪尽职守地震颤，让他忍不住将双腿绞在一起。这是虚假的代偿行为，却真的能够赐予他幸乐。  
“宜野。”在意识开始纷乱涣散的时候，他知道他又会听见狡啮的声音。就像他知道他永远也活不成一个被神明认可的正常人，再也无法挣开项圈锁链站在阳光底下。每当他穿行在霓虹投影之中，欢笑的人影在他身前身后流淌成幸福的河流，他却无数次看见河岸两边断崖倾颓碎石滚落。而狡啮慎也总会在他最忘记防备的深夜里追上来，像永恒的暗影与奔涌的潮汐。  
他永远无法摆脱他。哪怕是狡啮流亡到离故土不能再远的地方，哪怕乐园的大门至死都对他上锁，哪怕他有一天真的客死他乡，宜野座伸元也可以想象狡啮慎也的手心滚烫摩挲、在自己的肌肤上激发的战栗，他要让他的尺寸在自己的身体里震动，在呼喊无声的高潮里被他的幻象剥夺呼吸。  
只有——只有当他自己的心脏停止了跳动，连接着他和狡啮慎也的那根线才会失去约束的效力。  
而他还是要控诉。总有一天，总有一天。当他再次见到那个家伙的时候，他就要恶狠狠地告诉他，他对自己来说根本无关要紧。  
高潮在这时候一波又一波降临，他仰面躺倒在床上，感受着下腹抽搐的痉挛，体内倾泻出的热流浇湿了一片。  
而整个房间的投影系统在这一刻全都出了错，墙壁上百花盛放，黄金彩粉铺满天花板，空中浮动着五彩泡泡，像是在这里浓缩了一场盛大的婚礼。  
他又想起在东南亚的风沙里，狡啮在他的耳边亲吻着对他说，可我没有你就不行。

 

END


End file.
